


The beginning of an end.

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unabidden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Deans always felt alone, like it's him against the world. Sure he had Sammy, but currently Sam was giving him the cold shoulder. Dean was alone. Until Cas came along.





	

Dean flops on the bed beside Cas, plopping the bucket of popcorn between them and smiling. "Ready to witness the beauty that is the underworld series?" Cas shrugs. "It's vampires and werewolves Dean, nothing I haven't seen before." Dean huffs, turning back to pick up the remote and click play. "Just give it a chance Cas alright? Here, eat the popcorn." "Dean, it will taste of molecules to me." "Cas." "Fine." "Good, now shut up and enjoy Kate Beckinsale in leather." Cas rolls his eyes but sets his eyes on the tv, if nothing else than to please Dean. 

Dean starts to regret the decision to binge all 4 movies in one night, once he's finished his third beer and second bucket of popcorn and they're on the third movie. Cas hasn't taken his eyes from the screen since the movies started, too intrigued by the relationship between the monsters. "Wait, so he fell in love with a vampire? But it's forbidden because he's a werewolf?" Dean grunts a sort of reply, cutting it halfway when his eyes droop. Sometimes he hated that the angel didn't sleep, he was jealous of his staying power; and normally Deans is amazing, he can't last until sunrise, but for some reason being pressed beside Cas on his too small bed, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. His interest peaks when a man appears on screen, all chiselled jaw and bright blue eyes that could compete with Cas'. After a quick glance at the angel, Dean decides that's not possible, and feels partially idiotic for even thinking that someone could look better than Cas. 

The thought sparks some fear, considering Dean had never truly admitted to loving someone, especially a guy. But then, Cas was different. With his deep, growl of a voice that completely contradicts the worn, soft look of Cas' face. Dean doesn't even think of him as Jimmy anymore, which he does feel a twinge of guilt at, but then Jimmy's safe in heaven with his wife and that eased the guilt a little. 

He gives up on the movie when he cracks open his eyes to find out he's missed basically the entire movie, though he's seen it so many times he can easily place where they are. His joints groan in protest as he shifts into a comfort position. He feels something skate along his arm but he's too tired to really think about it, instead passing it off as wind before promptly falling back asleep. 

When he wakes the second time, he's completely surprised and a little shocked by his position. At first all he sees is peach, soft and a slight tan. It takes a moment for his to realise that it's Cas' skin. That's when he realises that he's pressed against Castiel's neck, nose against his clavicle, Cas' scent filling him with each intake of breath. With a flicker downwards, which drags his eyelashes lightly across Cas' neck, he sees that he has an arm flung across the angels stomachs, legs tangled together on top of the covers. Cas has moved onto the fourth movie now and judging from the frozen nakedness of Kate, he's at the very start. 

Dean doesn't move, tries to feel with different parts of his body to figure out where Cas' spare arm is hidden. He feels it pressed against his back, wrapped around him and gripping securely at his hip. Dean can't help the small smile on his lips, the sense of protection flowing through him with each intake of breathe, and squeeze of Cas' hand that seems to fall in time with Cas' heart beat, which is pounding against Deans palm. Cas seems to sense that Deans awake, shifts to accommodate him better and Dean sighs in relaxation, noses Cas' neck, decides he enjoys this a lot more than sleeping alone, and cold and stiff on his memory foam mattress. The thought occurs to him, prompted by the soft kiss Cas places to his head, that perhaps he won't feel that again, perhaps this is the beginning of an end. An end of being alone. 

And Dean is perfectly alright with that.


End file.
